Alarm clocks have traditionally been used as a primary means for sleep management. These devices usually provide limited alarm settings options including what sounds are played when the alarm is triggered. In traditional alarm clocks, sound options are usually limited to an alarm, a radio or an audio CD. The user typically has the ability to manually preselect which type of sound is played, and sometimes has the option of first playing one type of sound, then playing another type of sound after a predetermined time period. The user can also preselect the radio station or CD that is to be played. In the case of a radio station, the user may preselect a radio station that plays a certain type of audio content, such as a light jazz radio station or the like. However, the recent proliferation of consumer electronic and computing devices having various software applications and extensive interoperability has significantly expanded user's sleep management options. For example, a consumer electronic device may be configured to function as an alarm clock. The device may also be connected to the traditional alarm clock and be used by the user to configure alarm settings and to select audio content to be reproduced on the alarm clock.
In addition, various consumer electronic and computing devices have frequent, if not constant network connectivity. These devices are capable of receiving a vast amount of information from remote data servers through the Internet. For example, it is common for users of capable devices to receive traffic and/or weather updates for a specific location. In many instances, various elements within this received information result in additional considerations for a user. For instance, if a weather forecast predicts inclement weather, and/or a traffic report indicates delays on a certain road, a user may wish to account for these current/future events by waking up at a time other than that which he/she is otherwise accustomed. However, there is presently no system or method that enables such accounting and/or considerations to be effectively implemented.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.